


Like Moths To A Flame

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sweet/Hot, True Love, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: After sharing one too many heated hotel moments in the past, Mulder and Scully made a conscious decision to not spend alone time in one another’s rooms. But like moths to a flame, resistance is futile.





	Like Moths To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Mulder KNOWS things;)
> 
> This was a going to be a last chapter in my Consorting fic, but since it's longer and a little more detailed character wise than the other chapters, I decided to post this separate. I hope if you've been reading that, that you'll like this one too!

 

“Knock knock, Scully,” Mulder announced as he stood on the threshold of his room and hers. “You decent?” 

“You know I am,” she smiled. “We just got back less than five minutes ago.” Scully stood by the bed sifting through the file on the lizard man case they’d just closed. 

“Damn,” he said while snapping his fingers, donning a smirk. She eyed him through her lashes and arched her brow, holding his gaze. Mulder knew that look. It was her, ‘I know what you’re thinking and I am, too’ look. But he also knew, she wouldn’t act on that right now. 

It had been 402 days since she’d moved out, 412 since they agreed she had to. And during that time, they’d only given into their most basic instinct to intimately touch one another three times. Scully had initiated two of those times yet was adamant on not repeating them.  _ ‘It’s not a good idea, Mulder. I love you now just as much as I loved you over 20 years ago. But until we find our common ground again, this cannot happen,’ _ she’d told him after that first time. Three months later, she had brought him his Christmas gift and delivered it in the nude.

“Need some help with that?” he asked huskily while moving forward, his eyes never leaving hers. He intended his offer to extend to both the files and to her. And she knew it. 

He watched her pulse thud in the hollow of her throat while several emotions flashed in her dilating pupils. Mulder took two more steps and gently laid a hand on her hip from behind as she bent down to put away the file. When she turned her head back toward him and licked her lips, he sensually walked his fingers around to palm the front of her pelvis and pulled her back into his chest. Scully had every opportunity to end it right there. To whisper over her shoulder where her eyes were boring into his, and tell him no. But instead, her lashes fluttered over darkening eyes while swaying slightly on her heels. 

_ Arousal;  _ and lots of it. 

He should be well versed in their act of foreplay by now with the simple touches of his skin on hers, but he still felt a flutter for her curn low in his gut at the slightest hint of what may come.

_ Anticipation: _ The epitome of their relationship—pre-sex and beyond. And as Mulder slowly untucked her dress shirt and trailed his hand downward, he found himself tossed right back into the anticipation laden past to a time where he only loved her from afar—before he knew what it was like to love her  _ this _ way.   

Scully pushed her hips back against his and he felt his cock thicken along her tailbone. She arched her back with a sigh of relief when he slid his hand between her thighs and his fingers disappeared beneath the lace of her panties.    


“Mm… Mulder, we’ve talked about—agreed to no consorting in the motel rooms while on a case.” He placed a soft lingering kiss under her jaw and ground his erection into her back while she whimpered.

She said it as if she hadn’t been the one to shove him against a motel wall in the past—yanking at his pants and falling to her knees while she deepthroated his cock until he came so hard his knees gave out. 

He pressed his lips against her ear and spoke while two fingers glided through her wet folds and teased her clit. “Still trying to keep up with that charade after all these years?” He whirled his digit around her bundle of nerves with practiced ease, eliciting a groan from her. “How many times have we broken that rule, Scully, do you even know?” Her hands grasped his wrist and kept them from slowing his ministrations. Her breath came out in short bursts as the base of her skull rocked back on his chest. 

“I-I try not to break the rules, Mulder. Mm… That’s more your style,” she reminded him, breathless and writhing. 

He knew her. Knew what each movement of his hand and each caress of his lips did to her. He knew her taste, her smell. He knew they worked each other’s bodies just as well as they worked as partners. He knew what turned her on and how fast. He knew what she wanted and exactly how she wanted it. More importantly, he knew what she  _ needed _ and exactly how to provide it. After all these years, he knew her body as well as his own. 

His Scully was close to losing control, and he knew deep down she loved it. 

“Because I know how many, Scully. Six times. Six times we’ve ‘consorted’ in one another’s rooms after we became  _ more _ .” Her grip tightened around his wrist and forearm, whimpering under her breath. “Then there’s the many many other—”

“Mulderrr…” she groaned and dug her nails into his skin. 

He dipped his fingers deep into her hot center and curled them perfectly. 

“Oh, my God, right there, right there…” she gasped, pleading. Shaking her head along his collarbone, she breathed, “I don’t know if… Oh God, Mulder, I don’t think we should—”

Mulder instantly retracted his slick fingers—hand and all—from between her legs and swiftly stepped away from her, leaving Scully dazed and off balance.

He watched as she teetered on her high heels and braced a hand on the bed while she hungrily licked her lips. Both were left panting and flushed with arousal. Their eyes met and Mulder quickly darted his away, fearing he wouldn’t be able to leave without giving her exactly what he knew she wanted—what she needed from him yet held herself back from giving in and vocalizing it. 

Their relationship, marriage, was on hold at the moment. And even with her reassurance and promises of her eventual return, Mulder found himself beginning to doubt the validity her words. Yet, not her love for him. That he never questioned.

Clearing his throat, he nodded to his room and turned his back on her while she tucked her blouse back into her pants. “It’s late. I’ll leave you to get ready for the night. Uh, the manager said there are only a few other guests here so I think I might do a few laps in the pool outback,” he muttered over his shoulder, still not making eye contact. “Goodnight, Scully.”

“Mulder?” He stopped walking and waited with his back still turned. Multiple emotions mingled and rose to the surface and he had to fight hard to suppress them. He heard her breath hitch before a pregnant silence reigned. “Okay. Goodnight, Mulder.” 

Mulder walked the rest of the way into his room, shut the door behind him, and let Scully fight the battle in her mind alone.

\---

The pool water was heated yet not nearly as hot as Mulder’s skin at the moment. After leaving Scully and himself primed and ready, he was nearly sweating by the time he tore his clothes off and slipped into his old red speedo. He’d laughed at himself for even packing it at his age let alone wearing it, but he had been working out a lot over the last year and he knew Scully always did have a thing for it. Packing it on a whim had quickly become a habit after they became lovers. But, that was also before he had officially died and returned to a very pregnant Scully about to birth his son. After that, he’d shoved it in the bottom of his go-bag and never thought of it again. That was until he and Scully got called back to work, and the thought of packing his bags without his speedo on trips seemed wrong to him, like step in the wrong direction for them. 

The sound of moving water made him turn around to feast his eyes upon a half naked Scully slowly slipping herself into the pool. Jesus! Her body was always amazingly sexy to him, no matter what she’d worn. But here and now as she lowered her slender black bra and panty clad frame down onto the steps under the dim lighting, he’d never thought she had looked more beautiful to him. And his dick which twitched and swelled rapidly, had certainly agreed. 

“Decided to join me?”

In the shitty outdoor lighting he could hardly make out the smirk on her mouth and the way her eyes roamed his wet exposed upper body. The cool water lapped at her cleavage as Mulder floated up to her. 

And like moths to a flame, they were pulled in.

“Yes,” she explained, letting the ends of her hair dip into the water. “I decided not waste another moment alone. Even without a swimsuit.” 

Mulder heard the underlying meaning hidden within her words and couldn’t resist reaching out to palm the nape of her neck as she arched her back, catching a ripple of water over her hardened nipples beneath the fabric. Scully startled slightly yet relaxed just a quickly. Mulder knew exactly what those nipples looked like, tasted like, felt like when he teased them between his teeth.

Oh, fuck. His cock was rock hard now and the ache in his shaft from earlier had returned with vengeance. 

“You’re tense,” he noted huskily. “Okay if I help?”   

Scully shut her eyes and didn’t answer. He helped anyway, massaging her neck and shoulders lightly as she rolled her head back to dip the rest of her hair under the water. Standing between her parted legs, Mulder slid one hand down to her waist and squeezed her hip, watching her back arch more and neck stretch further. He hardened to the point of pain, remembering many nights spent just like this with her laying beneath him in their bed, wanton with their arms above her head as she came. 

Sliding his hands around to the back of her bra, he gently unhooked it and pulled it down her smooth arms as he gazed down at her supple flesh surrounding her taut pink nipples. He heard her gasp his name as he eagerly covered one areola with his mouth and sucked the erect bud in, hollowing his cheeks. 

“Ah, Jesus, Mulder,” she said through clenched teeth. He made quick work of showing equal attention to her left breast, yet released his hold sooner than he wanted when he felt her deft fingers pulling at the front of his speedo that was practically jutting into her inner thigh. “This thing…this fucking thing…” Scully could hardly catch a breath let alone finish a sentence and just as Mulder tried to slow things down, she sped them up. 

Scully got a firm grip of material and yanked it down to take his cock in hand, guiding it to her puckered lips where she pressed a welcoming kiss. Mulder hissed from both the intense visual and physical sensations ramping up the urge to fuck his wife until the sun came up. Still, he waited with bated breath for what he knew was coming next. His dick throbbed when she sucked the tip into her mouth and flicked her tongue underneath the curve of his shaft, teasing and swirling it just before she devoured his entire length fully from root to tip.

“Holy shit, Scu—” He pulled back, causing the strong vacuum like suction around his nearly exploding cock to release with a pop. “Fuck! Can’t,” he panted. Christ, he was delirious with need and couldn’t wait another second to risk coming down her throat before he’d even had a chance to return the favor. 

“Okay.” Was all she said as she abruptly stood and tore down her lace panties and tossed them near her bra. Scully stared at Mulder’s raging erection bobbing above the water before she quickly lowered herself back down on the first step, legs spread wide, pussy wet and exposed with just her ass resting beneath the surface. “Mulder…” Scully wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, and Mulder nearly sobbed at the intense look of love beaming up at him from her baby blues.   


He stepped up further into the vee of her legs, hovering from the step below her. The pool water just barely hugged his mid thighs as he inched his way down to his promise land. “God, I’ve missed you,” he choked, his vision slightly blurred. 

Before she could even respond, Mulder slid the leaking crown of his cock through her sodden folds and sheathed himself completely. “Oh, holy fuuuck!” she moaned. And just like that, their switch had been flicked once again causing Mulder to pump into her center with natural finesse.

She clawed down his back with her nails as their mouths sucked on each other’s slippery skin, and he felt positively elated at the twinge of pain he felt—blood encumbered scratches that would serve as a momento until next time. Scully mewled while his pelvis jarred hers, their bodies slapping together in fierce emotion.

Scully’s head fell back and rolled along the pools cement ledge while he crushed his lips into hers. She trailed her hands down to his elbows to brace herself for more. Their comfortable sexual history together clearly predicted the ferocity that was about to occur, and Mulder felt Scully ready herself for it.  

The surface water sloshed as Mulder’s hands grasped hold of her flesh and thrust up into her semi buoyant body wrapped tightly around his hips. She moaned deep within her chest and squeezed her eyes shut as Mulder snapped his hips into the rhythmic waves with fervor, hitting every single spot she loved from him while pounding her pussy just above the water line.

“More, more, more…ah, gonna come, Mulder!” she hollered after she jerked her tongue from his mouth, heedless of the few guests that were hopefully still sound asleep. 

Her tits bounced vigorously while one of her hands moved to grip the ledge of the step next to her head, the other clinging to the back of Mulder’s neck while he watched a powerful orgasm wash over her. Mulder felt her pussy thrum and clench around his pistoning cock like a vice. “Shit, I’m…gonna,” he rasped along her ivory skin, squeezing his arms tighter around her ribcage and hips. He slammed into her tight walls as his shaft pulsated hard and spilled abundantly into her core. 

"God yes," she whispered, sucking in a deep breath while their panting overpowered the loud splashing that echoed in the summer air. Mulder lifted his face back to see hers, and gazed adoringly at his purpose in life basking in the throes of euphoria. 

Scully opened her eyes with parted red lips and languidly grinned. She looked at him with a very familiar glazed craving after coming undone in his arms. A look that Mulder hoped to see anew in their once shared king sized bed where they both had called home. 

“Perfect. We’re perfect.” He pulled her now relaxed and near boneless body up to his chest with a hand splayed between her shoulder blades. She slung her arms around his neck and thighs around his waist, kissing him with uninhibited passion. The warm water poured out from her hair, rolling in rivulets down her back and over her bare breasts pressed into his chest. 

Mulder’s heart surged with a new wave of love for his Scully. An anomaly he thought surely was inconceivable. He couldn’t help but wonder if the time would soon come when they could feel this—could do this familiar dance with one another whenever they wanted while under the same roof.

With thoughts of rekindling their marriage swirling in his mind, he reluctantly broke their connection, both at the hips and the mouth. Mulder saw the intense love radiate through her tearful glassy eyes that she’d previously held back rush to the surface, fully exposing her. He brushed back the stray wet hairs that clung to her face and laid one tender kiss to her cheek as she recovered. “Scully…” 

By just uttering her name in that one way only she would understand, he knew he conveyed every emotion, every regret, and every hope for them to be _ ‘them’  _ again. Mulder heard her gasp and felt her wrap both slender arms entirely around his neck, now clutching him as tightly as she could while she pressed her lips to his forehead. 

They firmly held one another for what seemed like an hour, not caring if anyone was watching until Scully shivered along his torso. 

He loosened his grip around her and kissed her swollen lips while her feet found the stairs once again. 

“Come on, Mulder,” she smiled, tracing a finger along his stubble and across is bottom lip. “You  _ know _ that once the consorting rule is broken, I have to have you twice.” 

Mulder grinned as he adjusted his bunched up speedo and shakily splashed up the stairs ahead of her to grab towels. She gathered her underwear and he watched her bite her lip as their shared recklessness of outdoor sex finally dawned on her. He held out his hand and laced his slick fingers with hers while grinning down at her flushed expectant face.

Oh, he  _ knew _ alright. And he also knew that for better or worse, his Scully would never regret a second of her Mulder. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are super awesome! Please let me know if my Mulder was in character for this time frame. Thanks for reading;) Btw this was beta free this time so hopefully the smut was smooth.
> 
> The 'finding common ground again' quote was in reference to what was to come in Babylon.


End file.
